1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button transferring device adapted to successively feed a plurality of buttons to a button sewing machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a button transferring device so arranged as to horizontally transfer the buttons from a button feeder or button storage unit to the button sewing machine.
2. Prior Art
There is presently available a number of button transferring devices for supplying buttons to a button receiving disk of a button sewing machine, some of which are disclosed, for instance, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,524 (issued on Sept. 23, 1970); 3,499,405 (issued on Mar. 10, 1970); 4,651,657 (issued on Mar. 24, 1987); and German Patent Specification No. 16 60 947 (published on July 1, 1976).
These conventional devices have a button transfer path in the form of an inclined chute or the like which is disposed between the button feeder or button storage unit and the button sewing machine.
In general, buttons discharged from the button feeder are gravitationally slid down on the transfer path.
However, a conventional button sewing machine which is adapted to slide the buttons discharged from the button supply station down the path due to gravity occasionally prevents the buttons from smoothly sliding down the path due to button material and weight which may otherwise provide difficulty in supplying the buttons. For instance, if the individual button is lightweight and is formed of a material such as polyethylene which is apt to generate static electricity, the buttons are stacked with each other or adhere to the inside of the path, thereby resulting in clogging preventing the buttons from being properly supplied due to such static electricity generated when they are slid down on the path. This is also the case with the winter where humidity is low. In this instance, not only is labor required to remove the clogged buttons but also the sewing machine may effect a sewing cycle without feeding the buttons to a button clamp of the sewing machine. Thus, undesirable seams may be formed on the fabric piece decreasing productivity.
In order to ensure slide movement of the button from the supply station to the stand-by position, a considerable height differential should be provided. To this end, it is necessary to set the discharge hole of the supply station so as to keep it away from a sewing machine table or work bench as well as being high. Under such circumstances, the operator cannot visually inspect the remainder of the buttons in his normal working position sitting on his chair in front of the sewing machine table or work bench. This renders it impossible for the operator to inspect how many buttons remain unless he stands up from his chair.